


a russian lament

by lykxxn



Category: Despite the Falling Snow (2016), Despite the Falling Snow - Shamim Sarif
Genre: F/M, I would die for katya's happiness, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: Poem inspired by Sarif's 'Despite the Falling Snow' and Robert Graves' 'She Tells Her Love'.[ May add more. ]





	a russian lament

the lyrical tones of a robert graves poem  
brush lovingly across her lips  
like the caressing fingertips  
of an old lover;  
  
she has memorised the touch,  
the way her heart skips with  
each shaky breath.  
she watches it hang  
  
indecisively in the air,  
waiting, and follows it, mouthing:  
_despite the snow,_ _  
_ _despite the falling snow._


End file.
